The use of alkyd polyols in coating compositions is generally known. However, the currently available alkyd based coating formulations suffer from certain shortcomings under ambient conditions (or low temperature bakes, e.g. 60° C. or less) such as slow hardness development, long periods of required dry time, and slow rates of curing.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved crosslinkable coating composition having improved hardness development, short dry time, and higher rates of curing under ambient conditions (or low temperature bakes, e.g. 60° C. or less). Furthermore there is need for producing such improved crosslinkable coating composition.